Scythe Twins
by Pixie-stick13
Summary: Question: What if Tsuna had twin sisters? Answer: His life just got a whole lot more hectic. 18XOC, OCXUndecided. T for cursing.
1. KIDNAPPED?

**Hi Minna~! This is my first FanFiction and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Summary: Question: What if Tsuna had twin sisters? Answer: His life just got a whole lot more hectic. 18XOC, OCXUndecided **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR if I did then I would have made out with Hibari already. I only own Yukiko and Alice. (Btw the first few chapters are all about the past)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – KIDNAPPED?**

It's cold.

That was the first thing I thought when I woke up. I opened my eyes only to see what looked like a prison cell. '_What am I doing here? What happened?_' I thought. I tried to sit up so I could see my surroundings better. Let me tell you how hard it was to just sit up. It felt like I had run a marathon the day before but with bruises and burns. Either way I still got up.

I took a look at my surroundings. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone like in castle dungeons. The only thing that wasn't stone was the metal bars that made up the cell's door. The only light there was – as far as I could tell – was a series of dim lights that were arranged in a straight line on the high ceiling of the small hallway.

I looked across the hall to see three slightly smaller prison cells which held three boys that looked a few years older than me.

The boy on the right had black hair that was cut in to a bowl shaped style. He had kind of lifeless violet colored eyes with a pair of glasses and had what looked like a bar code on his left cheek.

The next boy –in the center- had spiky blond hair, matched with honey like brown eyes and a scar that went from cheek to cheek, over his noise.

The last boy on my left had indigo-blue hair (I wonder if that's his natural color), his right eye covered by a band-aid while his left was an ocean-blue color, and his hair was in a … pineapple style? Okay that has to be the second weirdest thing I have ever seen. (Onii-chan's gravity defying hair being the first.)Not saying that I've seen a lot since I'm five.

The honey-eyed boy seemed to notice me starring at him. His gloomy face lit up like a kid at Christmas time when he saw me. "Oi! Kakipi, look she woke up!" he said to the boy with the bar code. He too looked super happy to see me awake. "Thank goodness you woke up" he said with a small smile.

"Hi" I said in a small voice that was loader then a whisper. I have a hard time taking to new people. "M-my n-name is S-Sawada Yu-Yukiko. It's nice t-to m-meet y-you." Great I sound like Onii-chan. That's never a good sign.

"Hi! My name is Joshima Ken, nice to meet you too!" the honey eyed boy, now know as Ken, said with a grin. "I'm Kakimoto Chikusa; it's nice to meet you as well." The boy with the bar code, Chiksua, said

"Ano… can I ask how long I was out for?" I asked a little more comfortable with my current situation. "You were out for three days."Ken answered. "I-I see… Ano, where are we?"I asked. "…We're at the…Ernesto Family's experimental lab."Chikusa answered. I couldn't help but notice that they seemed not scared but terrified.

"The second they brought you, they started their experiments on you."Ken told me. That would explain why I'm in so much pain and why I my senses have heightened.

I knew it was a risk and that I would regret it, but I had to ask "Who are the Ernesto Family?" Ken and Chikusa looked at each other silently debating on how to answer my question.

"The Ernesto's…" I turned my attention to the speaker. To my surprise it was the ocean-eyed boy. He continued "…are a mafia family form Italy, who experiment on and train kids to become killing machines." (**A/N: I have no idea if that last part is true or not.**)

I took a few seconds to let my brain process what he told me. I blinked, blinked twice, blinked three times. "_**M-M-M-MAFIA?"**_ I said nearly screaming. My jaw dropped.

I couldn't **believe** that the people who papa worked with and for were the ones who **kidnapped** me (I figured out a while back that papa was part of the mafia. I'm just a really smart five-year-old).

"So I was kidnapped, so I could be experimented on?" I asked. All three nodded, "See now that's just not cool."I commented. I heard a weird noise and looked around to find it. I looked at my three – well two, but I count ocean-eye my friend – new friends only to that they were laughing at me.

I blushed. "W-what? W-why are laughing at me?" I asked. I didn't understand why they were laughing. I don't think I had said anything funny.

"We-we're n-not la-laughing a-at you. We-we're laughing a-at w-what y-you s-said." Ken attempted to say between laughs. I still didn't understand. When they calmed down, Chikusa explained.

"You are the first person who has ever said something like that. Aren't you scared of what they could do to you?" He asked. "Nope!" I said smiling. "Oya oya? Now why is that?" Ocean-eye asked. "Well, because I believe that no matter what I **WILL** live through this." I said. They all looked shocked.

Ken was about to say something when we heard a door open and close and footsteps coming down the hall. I looked to see that all three boys had tensed and stiffened. I could see the fear in their eyes. A man in a white lab coat stopped in front of my cell.

I couldn't see Ken or the other boy but I could see Chikusa from the corner of my eye as the man unlocked my cell. His eyes were wide with fear. He knew what this had meant.

It was my turn. Again.

The opened my cell, grabbed me by the arm, roughly I might add, and dragged me away. I looked back at to see Ken with a look full of fear for my life, Chikusa praying and the ocean-eyed boy looking concerned, worried and fearful.

Even though I haven't known them for very long I was glad to have made friends. And they're worried about me? That's a plus!

Since they were my first friends (yeah I'm that lonely), I wanted to make them feel better. So I did the craziest thing that anyone in my position would do. I smiled. I smiled like an idiot that had just won the lottery.

And headed down, to what would most likely kill me, with my head held up high and no fear in me. Only determination. Determination to live, so I could see my new friends and to one day see my family again.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

They couldn't believe it. They saw their new friend being taken away to her impending doom, with a smile on her face. All three of them thought the same exact thing. '_She's crazy!_'

But they couldn't help but believe that she would be okay. That, she would come back alive and well. Because of this, Ken and Chikusa had some new found respect for the five-year-old Yukiko.

The mysterious ocean-eyed boy (**A/N: Can you guess who?**) thought not only was she crazy but she had that strength and determination to live. To him it seems that '_Shirayuki_' isn't the gutless '_Principessa_' as he originally thought. '_I do hope she comes back alive_' he thought.

* * *

**Yukiko's POV**

I was lead to, what looked like, a doctor's examination room. "Go sit on the chair" the man ordered. I've only known him for, like, five minutes and I already hated him. I did what I was told and waited for my torture session to begin. The man that brought me was replaced with another man. This guy had short black hair, looked the same age as papa, and had a white lab coat and a silver clipboard that hospital doctors used. The second I saw him I didn't like him.

"Ah, it's so good to see that you're awake _Senorita Vongola_. My Name is Dr. Romulo and I'll be in charge of your…test" said with a creepy smile. "Now let us begin with what weapon you are most compatible with" he said gesturing the table of weapons behind him. I walked up to the table and took a look at the weapons. The choices of weapons were (from right to left) a trident, yo-yos, a case of animal teeth, and a pair of twin extendible rods. When my eyes stopped at the rods something inside told me only one truly belonged to me. I smiled. 'Let this _test_ begin' I thought.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope Mukuro and the gang aren't too OOC.**


	2. Checker Face and the Rainbow Pacifier

**Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR if I did then I would have made out with Hibari already. I only own Yukiko and Alice. I'll also sometimes have add-on conversations with the characters hope u like those too!**

**Chapter 2- Checker Face and the Rainbow Pacifier **

I tried to pick up both of rods but when I did the one on the left electrocuted me. I pulled my hand back and looked at it. My hand was red and hurt a lot. It was burning and smoke was coming out of it. I most likely had severe first, if not minor second, degree burns.

I did managed to pick up the rod on the right though. It same width and a metal pipe and the weight as a metal baseball bat. There were carvings of snowflakes and sakura blossoms.

"Hmmm…" Dr. R started (can't pronounce his name). "It seems that you're only compatible with one of them. That would mean you posses one of the two. Well anyway let's treat that hand of yours, shall we? Then I'll send you back to your…room."

He had me sit on the chair I was originally sitting on and treated my hand. I didn't know why he was treating me with such care. I don't know how but I could tell that he was a truly evil. So why? Why was he treating me like an antique vase that was worth 80 million yen*.

'_Could it be? Is it because of papa's mafia family? That would explain the nickname but it seems that the Ernesto family hates the umm…Vongola (?) Family. If that's so then…why?_' I thought as we walked out of the lab and back to the prison cells.

I didn't even realize that we had left till the sound of my cell door opening. I walked inside and sat down.

He closed the door and locked it. He then left but not without saying, "We'll continue tomorrow but for now get some rest _Principessa Vongola_" he said with a creepy smile sent chills down my spine, but I didn't show it. Why give him the satisfaction?

Once he was long gone Ken bombarded me with questions. "Are you okay Yukiko-san? Did he hurt you in any way? Did he do that to your hand? What did that bastard do to you? I swear I will bite him for hurting you Yukiko-san." I could clearly see the worry on his face. Chikusa, not as clear to see, was also worried. I could see it in his eyes.

"Ken, Chikusa, I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much" I said with a reassuring smile. "Demo Yukiko-san, your hand…" Chikusa started to say. "Is fine." I said cutting him off. "I tried to pick up a pair of rods, but was only able to pick one up while the other one burned me" I said, "But other than that I'm fine."

It wasn't a lie. I really was fine, I mean yeah my hand did hurt but other than that I was fine. "Demo, I do have to ask, why you two are calling me 'Yukiko-san' when I'm obviously younger then you" I said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Ken answered "It's because you faced you impending doom head on with such bravery. So we decided to show you the proper respect, Yukiko-san."

I could see the admiration for me in their eyes. "Kufufu, they're right Shirayuki" said the ocean-eyed boy, "Even though you a five-year-old child, a **girl** no less, you have strength and determination. Those two things will get you far in the life of a Mafioso." I looked at the boy. '_Even _he's _calling me weird names? Well, at least it's cute_' I thought as I sweat drop.

"Ano…why '_Shirayuki_'?" I asked. "Because it fits you perfectly, '_Principessa_'" he said. I just sweat dropped. Then it hit me. "Oh yeah! May I ask for your name?" He stared at me for what felt like an eternity but was actually a few seconds. I guess he's debating on whether he trusts me or not.

"Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro." he said with a slight smile. I smiled back. "Nice to meet you Mukuro-kun. My name is Sawada Yukiko. But since you came up with it, you can call me Shirayuki."

"Shirayuki?" Mukuro asked. "Hai?" "You mentioned that you tried to pick up a pair of rods is that right?" I nodded. "May I ask which of the two you picked up?" he asked with a serious face. "H-Hai. It had carvings of snowflakes and sakura blossoms" I said. "Demo why do you want to know."I asked.

"It's because those rods are very special and those scientists have been developing them for years. I heard that only someone with two very special flames could use them" he explained. "Anyways, thank you for answering my question."

"Oh, of course. No problem" I said. "Yukiko-san," I turned my attention to Chikusa, "you should get some sleep. You look really tired" he said. He was right, I was tired. Scratch that, I was **exhausted**.

"Kakipi's right Yukiko-san, you should rest" Ken said. "Your right. I think I'll do that. Oyasumi; Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro-kun" I said lying down on the patch of hay by the wall. "Oyasumi Yukiko-san" Ken and Chikusa said. "Oyasumi, kawaii no Shirayuki** (1)**" was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**In Dream Land**

I was standing in a dark room. The floor had a black-and-white checker pattern and a single spotlight shining above where I stood. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?" I know this nothing but a dream but I hate being alone in dark places.

All of a sudden, another spotlight appeared which revealed that someone else was in the room with me. A man that looked about the same height and age as Papa with an iron hat that had a checkered design partially drawn on and a metal eye-mask. He also has a scar on his left cheek and a checkered pattern on his right cheek. He also had a cane and a dark trench coat.

"Hello~ Yukiko-chan~" the masked man said. Okay when a masked man comes and calls you by your name, you run as fast as you can. Of course like an idiot, I didn't run. Instead I asked "W-Who a-are y-you? H-How d-do y-you k-know my n-name?" I was scared out of my wits.

"There is no need to be so scared my dear~. I won't hurt you, in fact I'm here to help you" he said. '_Help me? With WHAT?'_ I thought. "H-Help me?"I stuttered. "Hai. My name is Checker face (D: Ohhhh… the Irony. Yuki: I completely agree) and to answer your second question, let's just say that I've been watching you for quite some time now" he said. (D: Oh shit! Run Yuki, run! Not only is he a pedo but also a stalker! Checker Face: I am nether a pedo nor am I a stalker. Yuki: *sweat drop* I'm not going to even comment.)

Now I was really scared (Yuki: and not because of what you said D-nee-san! D: Demo~! Yuki:*glare* D: H-Hai.*cowers in corner*). "W-What d-do y-you mean?" I asked. "I've been watching your power and I have to say, it is extremely impressive for a young girl like you to posses such power" he said.

"My power?" I asked. Now I was seriously confused. You would be too if someone came up to you and said, "You have a special power that you didn't know about till now."

"Hai. You have Vongola blood running through your veins. Giving you the power to produce flames. Normally a person is able to produce and control only one flame and in rare cases, two at most, but you are able to produce and control all seven flames" he explained. "Oh I se- wait, seven?" I asked.

"Hai, that's correct. There are seven flames. The most common ones are storm, rain, thunder, sun, cloud, and mist. The seventh and rarer one is called sky" he said. "What is this, a weather report? So I can control all seven?" I commented/asked. Checker face chucked at my sarcastic comment.

"Hai. Now let's get down to business" he said, gesturing to the space between us. All of a sudden a table and two chairs appeared under yet another spotlight. I'm not even going to ask where those came from. I walked forward to the chair closest to me and sat down. Checker Face did the same. Can you believe we were standing this entire time?

"Ano…what 'business' did you have with me?" I asked. "Well to make it simple, I want you, Sawada Yukiko, to become the boss of a little group I created called the 'Arcobalenos' which is Italian for the 'Rainbow'. With flames as powerful as yours, I'm sure you'll do fine" he said.

"Wait. **WHAT?**"I exclaimed. "You want me; a five-year-old, kidnapped, and currently being experimented on, little girl, to be the boss of a mafia family that you created?"

"Hai" he said with a smirk, "I truly believe you can do it. I only pick the strongest hit men or hit women. And I picked you to be their boss because you are by far the strongest of them all" he said, "plus with this new power you can protect the ones you love. Your friends, you family, and the one you love. Don't you want that?

* * *

**Oooooo~ a cliffy. What will she do? Find out in chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oyasumi, kawaii no Shirayuki- Goodnight, my cute Snow white.**


	3. My decision and training begins

**Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Here's chapter three! Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I only own Yukiko and Alice. Note: It only takes about a day or so to write each Chapter on paper and two-three days to type each chapter. Here's a recap of the last chapter: **_"Plus with this new power you can protect the ones you love. Your friends, you family, and the one you love. Don't you want that?"_

* * *

**Chapter 3- My decision and training begins**

Now that got me thinking.

I could protect my new friends, Mama, Papa (even thought he really won't need it), Onii-chan (He's the one I'm really worried about),and even….Kyoya. I felt my face heat up just at the thought of him. I remember the day we met.

It was two years ago. He had saved me form a group of third graders who were picking on me because I was playing in "their" sandbox. He was the reason I got into fighting and weapons in the first place.

After he saved me, I went up to him in order to thank him. That's when he called me a "weak herbivore that should have run like all other herbivores". I got so angry at him that I ran up to him, since he had walked away, and yelled in his face "I'm not a weak herbivore! I'm an omnivore and I'll prove it to you!" I told Mama and Papa about the incident and convinced them to let me take self-defense classes.

GAHH! Now is not the time to reminiscing! I thought about Checker Face's offer. 'With this power I can protect everyone' I thought. I made my decision. I looked up at Checker Face.

"Tell me what I have to do" I said. Checker Face smiled, "Wonderful~! I'm so glad you accepted my offer. Now then, all you need to do is cup your hands and place them on the table" he said, and I did as he had instructed and placed my hands on the table.

"Splendid~" he said. He then raised his hand into a position that mocked that for a waiter holding a tray of food. Suddenly a light appeared in his hand. Once the light faded, I saw something round in his hand. He then held the object in the air.

It was, what looked like, a rainbow colored pacifier tied to a magenta ribbon. "This is the Rainbow pacifier. With this you will gain the power that I had promised" Checker Face said.

He then placed the pacifier into my hands and a flash appeared into my hands this time. Next thing I know, eight (that's right, eight, not seven but eight and a half of one) flames began to burn in my hands. From what I could see the source was me but the chandelier was the pacifier in my hands.

"Hmm….very interesting" Checker Face said calmly. I, on the other hand, started freaking out. I mean you would too if you suddenly had flames of different colors appear out of your hands. But for some strange reason the flames didn't hurt. In fact, the yellow flame, it would seem, started healing my burned hand. "W-what's going on?" I asked. "Don't worry. The pacifier is just reacting to your flames. But it would seem that you control eight flames" he said. "What's the eighth one called?" I asked.

"It's called the Snow flame. Each flame has a different color. Sky is orange, Storm is red, Rain is blue, Sun is yellow, Lighting is green, Cloud is purple, Mist is indigo, Hail is dark blue, and last but not least Snow is white" Checker Face explained. Now I was confused. "Wait, hail? But not too long ago you told me there were seven flames, now there are nine?" I asked.

"Yes, usually there are seven flames but in very rare cases, there are nine. The Snow, Hail, and Sky **(A/N: Listed from rarest to common)** flames are the rarest of all the flames. You, my dear, posses both the Snow and Sky flames along with some traces of the Hail flame and the other six flames. But it would seem the Hail flame does not belong to you but to someone else who is similar to you" he clarified.

'_Someone similar? Does he mean Onii-chan?'_ I thought. "Oh I see. So now what do I did with it?" I asked. "Now you place it around your neck" he instructed. I did as I was told and no sooner did I star to flicker and fade.

"Ah~ it seems that your waking up. I do hope to see you again soon my dear~" he said. "Ah! Matte!" I said "I still have something to ask you." "Well do hurry" he said. "The other Arcobaleno, when and how will I meet them?" I asked as I started to fade. "You will meet them soon I hope and how, all you have to do is focus your flames on the pacifier and call their flames you will be able to meet them in the dream world of your creation." That was the last thing I heard before I faded into darkness.

* * *

**Back in reality**

My eyes shot open. I sat up and looked around. I then noticed a light weight on hanging on my neck. I looked down and my eyes widened. It was the pacifier Checker Face had given me. "So it wasn't a dream. It really happened. I really became the boss of the Arcobalenos. I wonder what the others are like." I said to myself.

I decided to hide the pacifier in my shirt just in case those psycho power hungry scientists examine me and see it. Just to be on the safe side, I lit a mist flame on my finger and touched the pacifier lump. It disappeared along with the ribbon and my shirt became flat once again.

'_There, that should do it'_ I thought. I then noticed how quiet it was. I'm sure Ken would have started talking once he saw me awake. I looked across to their cells and saw that they empty. '_Oh no! Were they taken while I was talking to Checker Face?'_ I thought, '_Please! Please be okay!_' I silently prayed.

That's when I heard Hell's Gate open, but only heard one set of feet coming down the hall. After about a minute, the sound stopped and I saw a pair of feet in front of my cell door. I looked up to see Dr. Romulo standing there. "Ah~ _Senorita Vongola_, did you have a nice nap?" he asked with a fake smile, "Now it's time to begin your training. Please follow me" he said opening my cell door. I walked out and followed him to what I assumed to be the training room.

Once we got there I took notice of the other scientists in the room along with the small group of black suited men. "The men in black (D: LOL! 'Men in Black', that's funny. Yuki: Really? A 'Men in Black' reference? D: What~! There was no other way to describe them. Yuki: *sigh* I give up) will be your opponents once you get the basics of you weapon down. Now let's begin with how to use the rod (I found out during the explanation that it was really a scythe)" Dr. R said.

The explanation on how to use it took about fifteen minute. He then demonstrated, with a metal pipe, ways to use it while fighting. That took another fifteen minutes. "Now that that's done, why don't you try it out on your opponents" he said. I nodded and walked to the center of the room where one of the men was waiting for me.

They all looked alike, which I found really wearied and creepy. We both got into fighting position. I held the scythe in both of my hands across my chest. I didn't want to kill him so I kept the scythe in rod mode. Actually in all honesty, I couldn't kill him.

The man lunged at me with his knife-like swords. My reflexes kicked in. I first hit him in the stomach with one end of the rod. When he stumbled, I swept kicked him and knocked him off his feet and on to his back. I then did a couple of back flips to put some distance between us (thank you karate class. And Kyoya *blush*). I glanced at Dr.R to see surprise and amazement on his face.

The older man got up and brushed himself off, and then he tried to attack me again. I could see the embarrassment on his face, screaming '_I can't believe this kid just knocked me down!_' We continued to fight for about another five minutes before I knocked him off again and held him down with my rod.

"Amazing! Truly amazing!" Dr. R said, clapping as he made his way towards us. I turned to look at him. "Now that your fight is over let's head to the lab and take a look at your heath, shall we?" I walked over to the briefcase that my rod was held in and placed it back. I then hated him but none the less I followed Dr. R to the lab.

Once we got there he had me sit on the chair and took some blood and DNA samples. He then places them into the small casket looking thing. The casket scans the samples and places the data on to the computer.

"Hmm….it would seem that you are doing just fine. Well that's good news then. Now let's get you back to your room so you can rest" he said as he led me back to my cell. After about five minutes of walking we arrived back at my cell. I noticed that Mukuro-kun and the others still weren't here.

I walked into my cell and Dr. R locked the door and left. I waited until I heard Hell's Gate open and close. I relaxed once it did. I took out the pacifier and tried to sleep. As I drifted off I called the flames of the Arcobaleno and fell asleep. I hope this works.

* * *

**Next chapter Yuki gets to met Reborn and the others. Also more training. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and the Sky Arcobaleno is going to be Aria not Luce. **


	4. The Arcobaleno

**D: Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Here's chapter Four! And since I've been MIA for the last couple of months, because of school and exams, I thought that I would post three chapters to make up for it! Don't you love me?**

**Yuki: D-nee-san you're late! *angry aura***

**D: Hiiiieeeeee! Gomen, Yu-Chan!~ *runs for cover***

**Yuki: *sigh* Just as long as you get it done. *dark aura disappears***

**D: Hai! Now Yu-Chan, do the disclaimer!**

**Yuki: *sigh* D-nee-san doesn't own KHR. She only owns me and Alice. **

**D: It only takes about a day or so to write each Chapter on paper and two-three days to type each chapter. So if I'm late with a chapter or I don't upload for some time, it's because I'm busy or I'm having a typing problem. **

**Yuki: Then get some typing lessons! *Kicks across the room***

**D: Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee! *Crashes into the wall* (lesson for the day: Don't piss Yuki off) **

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Arcobaleno**

I really hope this works.

**Dream World**

I soon felt a breeze on my face and the fragrance of flowers filled my senses. I opened my eyes and took in the sight of my dream world. My eyes widened at my surroundings and looked around. I was standing by a fairly large tree, staring at a small meadow-like clearing.

My pacifier started glowing and eight flames appeared in the form of a circle in the clearing. I hid behind the tree and peeked into the clearing. When the flames faded, there were seven babies and a young woman in her mid-twenties.

The babies were all in different outfits instead of dippers. Plus they were all standing and talking! This keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Well it's nice to see you all again" the woman said.

"Yes it is but where are we and why are we here" said the baby with the dark blue hair and red goggles.

"That's what I would like to know. I was about to fall asleep when I woke up here, kora" said the blonde baby with the camouflage headband and #1 badge.

"As was I" the lady said.

"Me too" said the one in the purple jumpsuit and bike helmet.

"Muu, so was I" said the hooded baby.

"Me as well" said the baby in the lab coat with green hair.

"I was resting by a tree, drinking tea. If I'm here, then I must have fallen asleep as well" said the baby in red who looked a lot like Kyoya. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was him.

"Like Colonnello, I too was about to fall asleep before coming here" said the baby in the black suit and fedora with an orange band around it (**A/N: Yay! Everyone's here!**).

"I wonder where we are?" the Kyoya-lookalike asked.

"Why don't we ask our visitor" the fedora one said. In a split second he turned around and pointed a green gun in my direction (granted I'm still hiding behind the tree).

**(A/N: Now I'm sure you're all thinking 'she's behind the tree so they can't see her, right?' Well this is Reborn we're talking about. He sees everything.)**

"Oi, Reborn what are you talking about?" asked the goggled one. But he just ignored her. "Come out of hiding and show yourself or I will shoot you" Reborn said threateningly.

Now I wasn't about to disobey a person, baby or not, with a gun. I poked out my head far enough so that they could at least see my face.

All of their eyes widened. "Oi Reborn! It's just a child! Put your gun down, kora" said the blonde one.

"Even a child can be a cold blooded killer when trained to. I'm not going to take any chances" Reborn said about to pull the trigger.

"M-Matte!"I yelled. He stopped. "Nani?" he asked. "I'm not here to hurt you. I-I just wanted to meet you, that's all. I didn't mean any harm by it. I-I'm sorry." I said about to start crying. Which I did.

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

"Why don't we ask our visitor" I said as I turned around and pointed my green gun at a tree behind us.

"Oi, Reborn what are you talking about?" Lal Mirch asked. But I just ignored her.

"Come out of hiding and show yourself or I will shoot you" I said threateningly.

I saw a head of long caramel hair slowly poke out from behind the tree. The head of hair was accompanied by a pair of light chocolate brown eyes. As far as I could tell our visitor was a small child no older than five.

My eyes widened but I didn't lower my gun. "Oi Reborn! It's just a child! Put your gun down, kora" Colonnello yelled.

"Even a child can be a cold blooded killer when trained to. I'm not going to take any chances" I said about to pull the trigger.

The child began to panic. "M-Matte!" the child yelled.

I stopped. _'So this child is a girl.' _

"Nani?" I asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I-I just wanted to meet you, that's all. I didn't mean any harm by it. I-I'm sorry." She said. She looked and sounded like she was about to cry.

Which she did. Crap. **(A/N: I'm sorry is Reborn is a bit OOC)**

Double crap. I made her cry.

I noticed Aria walking towards the girl and lowered my gun.

* * *

**Yukiko's POV**

I can't believe I'm crying. The lady walked towards me with a warm smile on her face. That smile reminded me of the smile Mama always had.

_Mama…_ I missed her.

The lady knelt down to my level and I got a good look at her face through my tear filled eyes. She had shoulder length greenish-blue hair, clear blue eyes, and a strange birthmark under her left eye.

She took her sleeve and wiped my tears dry. She then said in a calming voice, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions. Is that alright?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now let's go over to my friends over there and talk. Okay?"

"H-Hai." I said. She smiled, took my hand and led me back to the group of babies.

When we got there we all sat in a circle. I sat closely to the lady because I was still really scared. Plus Reborn was sitting next to me.

"Now why don't we start with introductions, hm?" the lady said. "My name is Aria. It's nice to meet you."

"You too" I said.

"My name is Collonelo, kora. Nice to meet you, kora." the blonde baby said.

"I'm Lal Mirch. Hi." the goggle wearing baby said.

"My name is Viper and I expect a large payment in exchange for my identity." the hooded baby said. I sweat dropped at the payment comment. I think he was serious.

"My name is Verde. Nice to meet you." said the mini-scientist.

"I'm Skull. Nice to meet you." said the Helmet wearing baby.

"I am Fon. It is a pleaser to meet you, little one." said the mini Kyoya look alike. Now I was positive that Fon wasn't Kyoya. Kyoya is never _this_ nice.

"I guess it's my turn. I'm Reborn." Reborn said. **(A/N: In case anyone is confused the order of the circle is this, Aria, Collonelo, Lal Mirch, Viper/Mammon, Verde, Skull, Fon, Reborn, then Yukiko) **"Now tell us who you are" he demanded.

"Hai. My name is Yukiko, Sawada Yukiko." I said.

Collonelo, Lal Mirch, and Reborn's eyes widened. "Sawada? Do you mean to tell us that Sawada Iemitsu is your father?" Reborn asked.

I was shocked. How did they know Papa? "You know Papa?" I asked hoping their answer was yes.

"Ah. Collonelo and I both work with him." Lal Mirch said.

"So… You all work for the mafia too then?" I asked the group sadly.

"So you know your father's true job, kora?" Collonelo asked in shock.

"Hai. Unlike Mama and Onii-chan, I figured it out one night when he was on the phone with his Boss. I understood enough to put the pieces together. That was a few months ago." I explained.

"Hmm… You're smarter then you look" Verde said.

'_Was that a compliment or did he just insult my intelligence?_' I thought.

"Iemitsu has been looking for you everywhere." Reborn said.

"I thought as much. I didn't mean to disappear like that but I didn't have much of a choice since I was kidnapped." I said.

"Wait, kidnapped? What do you mean?" Aria asked.

I looked up at her. "I was kidnapped while at the park. I don't remember what but when I woke up I found myself in this place." I said as a picture of the cell room appeared in the middle of our circle.

"H-How is this happening?" Skull asked freaking out.

"I see, so this place exists in the world of dreams. That would explain a lot." Viper deducted.

"Dream world?" Fon asked.

"What Viper means is that this place is made of dreams which would explain how we got here in the first place." Verde explained.

"So this is nothing but a dream, kora?" Collonelo asked.

"Yes and no" Viper said. "This is like a dream but it's actually another world separate from reality and the source happens to be this girl."

"So we're here because of this girl?" Lal Mirch asked.

"Think about what she said when Reborn was about to shoot her. 'I just wanted to meet you.' That would mean that was the one who brought us all here." Fon said. "Isn't that right, Miss Yukiko?"

"Hai, that's right. I was told that I would be able to meet you all if I called to you before I fell asleep." I explained.

"Who told you this?" Aria asked.

"It was the man in the Iron Hat that told me this." I said. Something told me that they didn't know his name and that calling by that title was my best bet.

All of them, except Collonelo and Aria, stiffened at the name.

"You met him? Did he offer you something?" Reborn asked, well more like yelled.

I was started by the sudden questions that I couldn't answer him.

"Reborn you're scaring her. Just calm down and let her explain." Aria said.

"Gomen" Reborn apologized.

"It's alright Reborn. And to answer your questions, yes I meet him, recently too, and he offered me this." I said taking out the pacifier that Checker Face gave me.

"He gave me this pacifier and told me that I could use its power to protect the people that matter the most to me." I explained.

"Why would he want you to become one of us when he already had the seven strongest?" Verde asked.

"He said it was because I was the strongest of all of you and that he wanted me to be come your Boss." I told them.

"WHAT!" they all, save for Aria, yelled.

"T-That's w-what he t-told me." I stuttered, startled by the yelling.

Aria was the only one who looked calm about this like she knew this already but she was still a bit shocked.

"Demo, I thought the Sky Arcobaleno was the Boss" Skull said.

Aria then spoke up, "What she said is true."

All attention was the focused on her. "What do you mean Aria?" Reborn asked "You sound like you know something about this."

"Before my Mother, Luce, passed she told me that the Sky was second in command and that the true Boss was the one who carried the Rainbow pacifier. The same pacifier that this child has." She explained while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"So this girl is the true Boss then. Well I guess we should redirect our loyalty to Miss Yukiko, I mean Yukiko-sama" Fon said and the others agreed.

"Since you're our true Boss, care to tell us where you're being held Yukiko-sama?" Reborn asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know." I told them "But one of the other captives that I made friends with told me that we were in the Ernesto Family's lab here in Japan."

"The Ernesto Family? Ah, I remember them. They were creating the Possession bullet when the Mafia had deemed it forbidden." Verde said.

"So they were the ones who had kidnapped you. Don't worry Yukiko-sama we'll get you out of there and take you back home, kora." Collonelo said.

I was happy that they wanted to help get me out of this horrid place but something inside me said that I couldn't leave. Not yet.

"Arigato Minna-san. Demo, I can't leave yet." I said to them.

"But why Yukiko-sama?" Skull asked.

"I really don't know why but something tells me that I have to stay because something really important is going to happen and I want to find out what that something is."I said with a determined look.

They all looked hesitant. "Are you sure Yukiko-sama? I've heard that they perform experiments on children." Reborn said.

"What has been said about them is true but for some strange reason they treat me differently than they do to the others." I said "They treat me like a princess of a fragile piece of art and the scientist in charge of me keeps calling me '_Sinorita_' or '_Principessa Vongola_'."

"I see" Reborn muttered loud enough for only me to hear.

"But please don't try to rescue me just yet. Give me Three months." I pleaded.

"Why that much time?" Lal Mirch asked.

"Because I have a feeling that it will happen during that time. So please trust me on this."

Reborn sighed. "Fine, we shall grant you that time. But after that, I will come get you whether or not this thing happens. Do you understand, Yukiko-sama?" He said leaving no room for argument or negotiation. Everyone else had agreed to Reborn's terms.

"Hai, Reborn. I understand."I said with a smile. That's when all of our pacifiers started to glow and everyone but Reborn started to flicker and fade.

"W-What's going on?" Skull exclaimed.

"Don't worry, that just means you're all starting to wake up. From now on, I should be able to contact you through your dreams until I can find a way to contact you during the day." I said to them. "I hope to see you all again soon." And with that they finally disappeared.

I turned to Reborn. "Yukiko-sama, I promise you that I will come and rescue you in three months. You can count on it." He said. I giggled. "I'll hold you to that Reborn." I said.

He nodded and then disappeared. I too started to wake up.

* * *

**Back in cell**

I opened my eyes and sat up.

'_I like them_' I thought with a smile. '_Maybe being their Boss won't be so bad._'

"Ohiyo Yukiko-san!" I heard. My eyes widened at the sound of the voice. I knew that voice. It belonged to Ken. I wiped my head to my right and saw my new friends back in their cells like they had never left.

"Did you sleep well?" Chikusa asked.

"Kufufufu~. What's wrong?" Mukuro-kun asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I stared at them. "Yukiko-san what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Ken asked worryingly.

"Y-you're okay." I whispered. "Yukiko-san why are you crying?" he asked startled.

I was crying. Not because I was sad but because I was relieved that they were alright.

"Yokata, yokata" I said.

"Yukiko-san what's wrong?" Chikusa asked.

"I-I w-was s-so w-worried a-about y-you guys. I-I w-woke up and-and y-you guys wer-were g-gone." I said in between sobs.

"Yukiko-san…" Chikusa muttered. "Yukiko-san! Look we're fine, see? There's no need to cry." Ken said.

"We're here now. We're sorry for making you cry Yukiko-san." Chikusa apologized.

I eventually calmed down and smiled. I was so happy that they were alright but my happiness was short lived when hell's gate opened.

We all tensed when the footsteps got closer. The sound stopped and my cell door opened.

Great.

I followed the bad doctor back to the training room. Once there, he introduced me to my second weapon.

A pair of white and pink fans with snowflakes and sakura blossoms, two read lines going from one side of the lower part of the fan to the other side, creating a sharp oval of white in the center.

"These are the snow-sakura Tessen**(1)**." Dr. R said. "They may look like regular fans, but I assure you my dear these are no normal fans." I cringed a bit at the 'my dear part'.

He then began to demonstrate with another pair of fans. These fans were all white with a read strip going across the fan. **(A/N: Look at Kagura's fans from Inuyasha)** He then did something to the fans and they grew blades on the top of the fan.

"These fans, as you can see, have hidden blades in them. Now I will show you how to use them in a fight." He moved to the center of the room to where one of many training dummies stood. He them began to perform different fighting stances and movements. He then sliced the training dummy across the chest. He turned back to me.

"Now _Senorita Vongola_, you try. Just do exactly as I had shown to you." He said.

I got into the fighting stance once I stood in front of the dummy. I had the fan in my left hand pointing to the ground with my arm at a 180 degree angle while the fan in my right hand was covering my face with my arm at a 90 degree angle.

I ran to the training dummy, spun on my left foot, and sliced the dummy. I was on one knee with my back to the dummies and to Dr. R. **(A/N: Like in Power Rangers)** After a second or two, I heard the clanking of fallen wood. I stood up and looked at the training dummy. I somehow managed to slice it in half completely.

I looked back at the Doctor. "Incredible… It usually takes several days for ant of the others to get the training right." I heard the psycho doctor mutter.

I'm not surprised that I remembered everything after only seeing it once. For some reason, I've always been able to remember anything that I have seen, read or heard. If I was asked, I could probably recite 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' the entire thing from beginning to end. I think it's called a photographic memory.

"I think that's enough training for now. Let's get you back to your room" Dr. R said. I placed my fans back into the case and followed the psycho doctor back to my cell.

**(Time skip. Nothing interesting happens)**

I enter my cell and sit on the ground. The "good" doctor locked the door, smiled at me and left. No one said anything until Hell's gate opened and shut closed. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yukiko-san, are you alright?" Chikusa asked.

I nodded. "I'm just a little dizzy." I told him.

"Well, get some rest Shirayuki, because if you get sick then it's the end for you." Mukuro-kun said. I could tell he wasn't joking from the look in his eye.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "I think I'll do that." I said. "Oyasumi Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro-kun." I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Oyasumi, Yukiko-san/Shirayuki" they said in unison.

* * *

**Checker Room**

I woke up in the same room where I first met Checker Face and I was already seated at the table. Seated across from me was none other than Checker Face himself.

"Ah Yukiko-chan~! I'm sorry for calling you here so suddenly but I had something to tell you about your powers." the masked man said.

"Nani?"

"Well like the sky Arcobaleno, you too have the ability to see into the future. But as of right now, you can't access this ability entirely." he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"When you met Reborn, you told him that you had a feeling that something was going to happen, yes?"

I had no idea how he knew that but I just nodded.

"You somehow managed to access a small portion of that power but until your prediction comes true, you can't access it completely." he explained. "That's all I needed to tell you. Now I hope you pleasant dreams my dear*Insert Cringe*."

And with that, I was then met with darkness then happy memories of my family. Mama… Papa…

_Onii-chan…_

* * *

**D: FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Yuki: It's about time.**

**D: Please Review!**

**(1) Tessen – For those who don't know what a Tessen is, it's the same kind of fan that Kagura from Inuyasha, Yumi from Code Lyoko, and Suki from Avatar the last Airbender have.**


	5. Alice

**D: Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Time for chapter five! **

**Yuki: D-nee-san, Alice is getting restless. **

**D: Well you can tell her tha-**

***Door gets kicked in and reveals and angry Alice***

**Yuki: *sigh* Here we go again.**

**D: Oi, Aly-chan! Why did you do that? **

**Alice: Oi, D! When am I going to be introduced? **

**D: Well as I was about to tell Yu-chan, you're going to meet each other for the first time in this chapter.**

**Alice: YAHATA! *Fist pumps into the air* I finally get to make my debut! **

**D: Now that that is settled, Aly-chan gets to do the disclaimer since Yu-chan did it last time. And call me D-nee-san like Yu-chan does!**

**Alice: Ehhhhhh? Che, Fine. D-Aneki doesn't own KHR. She only owns me and Yuki. Happy?**

**D: Close enough.**

**Yuki: *sigh* D-nee-san, just get on with it. **

**D: Fine,*pouts like a child*. It only takes about a day or so to write each Chapter on paper and two-three days to type each chapter. So if I'm late with a chapter or I don't upload for some time, it's because I'm having a typing problem, I'm busy or my Internet doesn't work. **

**Alice: Enough talk. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Alice**

It's been a month since everything happened. I kept on thinking about my deal with Reborn.

**(Flashback)**

_"But please don't try to rescue me just yet. Give me Three months." I pleaded._

_ "Fine, we shall grant you that time. But after that, I will come get you whether or not this thing happens. Do you understand, Yukiko-sama?"_

**(End)**

I sighed.

During my time here, I've gotten to know Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro-kun better.

And also the other Arcobaleno, at different times of course, have taught me what it means to be one.

I also got better at fighting and learned how to use knives as well as my scythe and fans. I also learned how to use and control my flame from the Arcobalenos.

During my second week here, they had conducted a couple of animal genetic transfer (cat DNA) and strength experiments. So now I'm super strong and also have the eyesight, hearing, stealth, and agility of a cat. Fun. (Note the sarcasm)

So as I said before it's been one month since this whole nightmare happened. A month since I came here, and a month since I learned why those scientists wanted my DNA.

I was on my back staring up at the ceiling for the past two hours (yes I counted every second) just thinking.

I thought of the Arcobaleno, Checker Face and my pacifier. Ken and Chikusa were talking up a storm. Well actually, Ken was talking while Chikusa either nodded or put in his own small comments, and Mukuro-kun was just silent with his eyes closed.

To a normal person, it looked like he was just sleeping, but I knew better. He's planning something, but I can't say what. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Hell's Gate opening and the sounds of a struggling child.

As sounds got closer, I sat up and crawled to cell's walls and hugged my knees. My cell opened and the child was thrown in. The scientist then locked the door and walked away.

The child got up and ran to the cell door. "Hey you bastard! You can't throw me in here like some kind of animal! COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled. She looked exactly like me but with dark brown hair and eyes instead.

After some more yelling I decided to speak up. "It's no use." I said. She turned to me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I woke up in a huge tube of water that was connected to a bunch of wires. When those "scientist" got me out, they told me that I was "the successful clone of the Vongola girl."

So my life is nothing but a copy, huh?

Sawada Yukiko. That's my original's name.

But I don't have a name, I have a number. My "name" is 72.5, clever huh?

Next thing I know, I'm being literally dragged out of the lab room and taken to a room full of empty cells. I was then thrown into a cell. He closed the closed the door behind me and left. I got up and ran to the door. "Hey you bastard! You can't throw me in here like some kind of animal! COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

After yelling some more curses at him, a voice from behind me said, "It's no use." I turned and saw a girl that looked like me but with caramel hair and light chocolate brown eyes while I had Dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. She was sitting against the wall, hugging her knees.

She continued, "Yelling like that won't change anything. They lock you in here and all you can do is wait and pray that you're not next."

"So you're Sawada Yukiko, my original." I said. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Your original?" she asked.

"Yeah, my original." I said completely pissed. She got scared hugged her knees tighter.

I continued, "I was created from your DNA and was born. I'm a copy of you and I hate it!"

Her eyes widened.

"I have all of your memories. Time you've spent with your family and Kyoya. I have them all but I've never experienced them myself and I hate it!" I said.

"And I hate you! It's all because or your stupid flame!" I yelled at her. My bangs covered my eyes as I glared at the stone floor with tears in my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she said. My eyes widened and I looked at her. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry. I-If I could ha-have st-stopped it, I wo-would have. I'm so, so sorry." she said.

I couldn't believe it. The object of my hatred was apologizing for the fact that she couldn't stop it. I suddenly felt so guilty.

'_Could it be? Was my hatred misdirected?_' I thought.

"Kufufu~ that's right." I jumped slightly and turned my head to Mukuro.

"Your hatred was indeed misdirected." he said.

* * *

**Alice:*In shock with mouth hanging open***

**Yuki: You just love tormenting me don't you?**

**D: Maybe~**

**Alice: I…made…Yuki…cry? *Still in shock***

**D: Yep! *smiles***

**Yuki:*sigh* Please Review.**

**D: Mou~ Yu-chan! Say it with more feeling!**

**Yuki: No, you made me cry three times in the last two chapters!**

**D: That's nothing compared to what I have planned for you two latter *Evil smile***

**Yuki: Oh god now I'm worried.**

**D: 'Till next time! Ciao Ciao!**


	6. Alice's Vow

**D: Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Time for chapter Six! **

**Yuki: D-nee-san? **

**D: Hai Yu-chan?**

**Yuki: When are we going to meet mama, papa, and onii-chan?**

**Alice: Yeah, I want to meet Aniki!**

**D: Well you won't meet Iemitsu until you get out of the Ernesto base.**

**Alice: And when is that?**

**D: Now that's…a secret~ *Does a Xellos pose from Slayers***

** Alice: WHAT? WHAT KIND OF BULLCRAP IS THAT?**

**Yuki: Maa, maa, Alice. Just calm down. D-nee-san does this just to rile you up.**

**D: She's right. Any way Yu-chan can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Yuki: Hai, D-nee-san doesn't own KHR. She only owns me and Alice.**

**D: Arigato, Yu-chan. Hey where's Alice?**

**Yuki: *sigh* She left so she could calm down. **

**D: Ohhhh~ oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Alice's Vow**

**Alice's POV**

"Your hatred was indeed misdirected." Mukuro said.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking Pineapple Head? Did you read my mind somehow?" I asked a bit pissed off by the fact that not only did I make her cry but also this Pineapple Freak just read my mind.

"I can't read your mind. I _can_ read the guilt on your face." he said. "She never wanted this to happen. I'm sure no one would want this. She feels guilty about the horrible way you were born. No one deserves this."

I turn my attention to the crying girl. For some reason, I couldn't hate her any more. I felt like I had to protect her. I walked over to her and knelt down. She looked up at me with guilty-tearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I never knew the reason they wanted my DNA. I never imagined this would happen. I'm so sorry." she said.

I sighed. "I don't blame you anymore." I said.

Her teary eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't blame you anymore." I repeated. "I'm you. And because of that, I know that you're not the kind of person to let this happen willingly. Gomene Yukiko. I'm sorry for making you cry." I said.

She was silent for a few monents then said, "I forgive you"

I just staired at her. Why? Why did she forgive me so easly? So willingly? Didn't she hate me for all of those things I said? For making her cry?

"I don't hate you" she said suddenly. I jumped.

'_Did she just read my mind?_' I though.

"Yep! I sure did!" she replied with a smile.

"Don't do that!" I said scolding her.

"Ahaha, gomen. But as I was saying, I don't hate you. Mama always said that '**It's not good to hate someone because of a misunderstanding.**' And that's what this was, a simple misunderstanding" she explained, her smile never fading.

I smiled back. "Baka. Alright! I've decided that I'll make a vow to you!" I said.

She looked confued. "A vow?" she asked.

"Yep! I, number 72.5, vow to always protect and looke after you for the rest of my life. I promise that we will always be together." I vowed. I noticed her eyes widened when I said my "name". Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Alice…" I heard her mumble.

"Nani?"

She looked up at me and said, "Your name. '_Alice_' could be your name if what."

I felt tears in my eyes and I didn't try to stop them. "Arigato, Yuki" I said as my tears fell.

"You're welcome, Alice" she said with a warm smile.

That was the day we became sisters.

* * *

**D: Awwwww~ how cute!**

**Yuki: That was certenly was.**

**Ailce: I have to agree.**

**D: *jumps in shock* Ahh! Where the hell did you come from?**

**Alice: *points to still broken door***

**D: *sweatdrop* Yu-chan remind me to make Aly-chan fix the door, 'kay?**

**Yuki: You got it.**

**Alice: Oi! Why the hell do I have to fix it!**

**D&Yuki: *Evil Glare and Aura* Because you're the one who broke it.**

**Alice: R-right… P-please R-review!**

**D: 'Till next time! Ciao Ciao!**


	7. The Escape part 1

**D: Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Time for chapter Seven! **

**Yuki: D-nee-san? **

**D: Hai Yu-chan?**

**Yuki: Aren't you going to have Alice fix the door since it's been broken since Alice's introduction? **

**Alice: What? Yuki you traitor!**

**D: Oh! Thanks for the reminder Yu-chan! *pulls out door fixing supplies and hands them to Alice***

**Alice: Where the hell did you get those from?**

**D: Now that my dear, is a secret~ **

**Alice: WHAT? AGAIN WITH THIS SECRET CRAP?**

**Yuki: Just calm down and get to work on the door Alice.**

**Alice: *snatches supplies and walks to broken door* Damn Yuki and her damn photograghic memory…**

**Yuki: I heard that!**

**Alice: You were suppose to! **

**D: Yu-chan can you please do the disclaimer since Aly-chan is fixing the door?**

**Yuki: Hai, D-nee-san doesn't own KHR. She only owns Alice and me.**

**D: Arigato, Yu-chan. Hey, how's it coming Alice?**

**Alice: Leave me alone!**

**Yuki: *sigh* Think we were a little too hard on her? **

**D: *Grins* Nope! Enjoy! Sorry last chapter was so short! Hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The escape part 1**

**Yukiko's POV**

Ever since I met Alice, we've become the best of friends and sisters. Those psycho scientists trained us together. When they tested Alice, they had discovered that she was compatible with the other scythe.

Her scythe had carvings of hail bits and blood blossoms. **(A/N: I thought I had made that flower up, but I soon found out that blood blossoms were from an episode of Danny Phantom that I never saw.)**

During the last two months, I had discovered a few things about her.

1) She had the hail flame (Is that what Checker Face meant?), 2) Those scientists injected her with Rabbit DNA, and 3) they had restructured Alice's DNA to make it look like we're twins instead of clones.

So for the last two horrible months, we trained, mastered our flames (like me she had all of the flames but the snow flame), and our animal abilities.

As of right now we were in our cell while Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro-kun were being tested on.

Alice was sitting against the wall mumbling something about food in her sleep. Let's just say they don't feed us enough. Anyway, I was lying on my back and staring at the ceiling, just thinking.

Thinking about everything that happened in the past three months; Alice, Checker Face, and the Arcobalenos. But I was also thinking about my new friends and prayed for their safety.

But my thoughts, and Alice's nap, were interrupted by the sound of blood curtailing screams coming from the lab. I bolted up from my place and went to the cell door. Alice did the same and took her spot to my left.

We kept hearing scream after scream, and I kept shaking more and more with each scream. Alice senced my fear and hugged me.

"Don't worry Yuki" she whispered "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"O-okay" I managed to say.

She let go of me and gave me a reassuring look. But the screams didn't stop. She stood up and placed herself in front of the door. She looked back at me and grinned.

"Let's get out of here and head home" she said.

I smiled weakly and nodded as I placed my left hand on my "invisable" pacifier. She turned back to the door and got into fighting position. She took a deep breath and kicked the whole thing right off the hinges, and into Mukuro-kun's empty cell.

"Morons" she said with a smirk. "They didn't even think about reenforcing the door after giving us super strength. What morons!"

"You can insult them later. Let's just find our scythes and get out of here" I said running towards Hell's Gate.

"O-Oi! Yuki! Don't leave me behind!" she yelled running after me. I got to the door first and kicked it opened. Which didn't matter because once my foot had touched the door, the whole thing crumbled into pieces.

"And I'm the one with anger management issues?" Alice asked coming up from behind me.

"Let's just go" I said walking out.

* * *

Once we were out of the cell room, we made our way to the training room to get our weapons.

"They keep our weapons in the training room in that big locker right?" Alice asked.

"That's right" I said "If I remember correctly, they keep our weapons in two large metal briefcases. I hope Mukuro-kun and the others are alright"

Not only was I worried about them but I was also worried bout the fact that we were walking around freely and haven't run into a guard or a scientist yet. Not to mention that even though the screams had stopped a while back, they still worried me.

I felt Alice's hand grab mine and I looked at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure Pineapple head and his band of misfits are a-okay. I promise" she said with reassuring smile.I giggled at bit at the nickname and nodded.

During the two months I knew Alice, she had cume up with nicknames for Mukuro-kun and his friends. Mukuor-kun was, obviously, Pineapple head, Ken was, Dog breath, and Chikusa was Kakipi, his original nickname. Chikusa was the only one out of the three Alice could stand. And of course Ken, being Ken, gave her the nickname "Baka Usagi **[Stupid Rabbit]**" and she hates it.

After a couple of minuets, we finally found the training room. We looked at each other and nodded. We pushed open the door and I ran inside, making my way to the large metal locker in the room. Alice stood watch at the door in case someone came by.

I took a look at the lock that kept me form getting our was a fingerprint and number type of lock. Since we were in a hurry, I pulled the lock right off and opened the locker.

I grabbed the two cases and was about to close the locker when I noticed the other weapons in it.

My eyes widened. These were the weapons from the lab when I first got my scythe. '_These must belong to Mukuro-kun and the others_' I thought.

"What belongs to the band of misfits, Yuki?" Alice asked, loudly, from her place at the door.

Ah, the beauty of twin telepathy (note sarcasm).

"The weapons from the lab are in here and since we haven't seen what their weapons look like, I figured that they belonged to them. We should take them in case we run into the others" I yelled back "And don't complain about the extra work."

I knew that she was gong to complain about the extra work which is why I said that.

"Damn" I heard her mutter. See? What did I tell you?

"Oi, Alice! Get over here and carry your weapon case." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm comin', I'm comin'." she said coming over here.

When she got here she picked up her case and Chikusa's yo-yos. I picked up my own case along with Ken's small case and Mukuro-kun's trident.

We ran out of there and looked for the others once we had made our way to the lab and opened the door.

When we entered the room, we were met with a horrible sight. There in the middle of the room stood our three friends and the bodies of the dead scientists that surrounded them.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "Mu-Mukuro-kun," they all turned to face us and all three were covered in the blood of their victims, "What have you done?" I asked in complete shock.

Ken ran over to me, but kept about a ten foot distance between us. "Yukiko-san! We didn't want you to see this. Please don't hate us, don't think we're monsters! We were only trying to get out of here to rescue you and then escape this horrid place!" he explained.

All three of them hung their heads in shame. I didn't hate them, and I didn't think they were monsters. I gave Alice Ken's weapon case and walked up to the group.

I saw Ken and Chikusa tense like they always do when Hell's Gate would open. I walked past the two and straight to Mukuro-kun.

I took a deep breath. "If you're going to get us out then you'll need this" I said.

He looked up in surprise and looked at the trident in my hand. He hesitantly took it from me. "Kufufufu~ arigatou Shirayuki" he said.

"Y-you're… you're not mad or scared of us?" Chukusa asked a bit shocked and confused.

"No we're not. We were planning on escaping anyway but you guy had beat us to it" Alice said "Killing these bastards were a part of your escape plan, now wasn't Pineapple head?"

"Kufufu~, that's correct Baka Usagi. I was going to kill every single scientist here then have us all escape together." Mukuro-kun said.

"Then let us help you" I said. They all looked at me with wide eyes (except Alice since she knew that I would do this).

"Yukiko-san you can't!" Ken exclaimed.

"And why not?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly. I refuse to be treated like some weak little girl. It's like when Kyoya first saved me.

"Because you're too innocent to have blood on your hands." Chikusa explained.

"I'm not as weak and innocent as you three may think" I yelled, smashing the wall behind me with my fist. I was the type of person who almost never got mad but when I did I was scary.

"Maa, maa, Yuki. Now just calm down. I think the boys get your point." Alice said trying to calm me down. "Right boys?" she added glaring at them.

"H-hai!" Ken and Chikusa said, scared.

"Kufufu, hai Shirayuki" Mukuro-kun said. Even though he doesn't show it, I can tell that he's scared of what I might do.

"Now that she's calming down, I'll hand out the rest of the weapons." Alice said walking over to Ken and Chikusa, and handing them their weapons.

She then placed her briefcase of the ground and opened it. Inside was her Nightmare Hail Scythe, two knife covered fingerless light and dark blue gloves that went up to our shoulders, her tessen fans, and weapon holders for the fans and the scythe. She placed the fan into their holders then around her waist, put the gloves on, and placed the Scythe's holder around her left thigh. She slipped out scythe out of the holder and shifted it into blade mode.

I soon started to so the same. In my case there was my Nightmare Snow Scythe, my white and purple fingerless gloves, and my tessen fans. Alice's fans looked exactly like mine but her's had hail bits and blood blossoms and were also blue and red. Like Alice, I shifted the scythe into blade mode.

I turned to the group. "So, who's taking command on our little escape plan?" Alice asked.

She, Ken, and Chikusa looked at Mukuro-kun and I. "I think that ether Mukuro-sama or Yukiko-san should lead." Chikusa said.

""Kufufu, I think the best choice for leader would be Shirayuki" Mukuro-kun said.

He looked straight at me and I could see his right eyes widened slightly at the sight.

His eye was blood red with the number six in kanji in it.

'_What have they done to him?_' I thought.

Mukuro-kun realized I was staring at his eye. His right hand covered the eye.

"Does my unnatural eye frighten you, Shirayuki?" he asked sadly.

* * *

**D: And…CUT!**

**Yuki&Alice: WHAT?**

**D: The chapter got too long so I had cut it in half.**

**Alice: I feel kinda ripped off**

**Yuki: So do I**

**D: But do not worry my dears, all will be reviled soon. Kufufufu~*Creepy mysterious aura***

**Yuki&Alice: *sweat drop***

**D:*Cheerful aura* On another note, Aly-chan have you finished fixing the door?**

**Alice: Uh…Almost?**

**D: *Still cheerful aura* I see, well can you please finish by the end of the next chapter?**

**Alice: S-sure, D-sama**

**Yuki: *Nervous laugh* Please Review**

**Alice: T-T Help Me!**

**D: 'Till next time! Ciao Ciao!**


	8. The Escape part 2

**D: Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Time for chapter eight! I'm sorry for being late but I've been really busy for the last few weeks.**

**Alice: Plus school started again so you have even less time to do anything**

**Yuki: Don't forget to mention the fact that you have almost 16 full chapters written on paper.**

**Alice: And that you suck at typing and are really slow at it**

**Yuki: ALICE! Don't talk to D-nee-san like that!**

**D: Don't worry Yu-chan. I don't talk it personally. Plus, it's true. I do suck at typing.**

**Yuki: But Alice should still be punished for her words!**

**D: And she will. I'll just take her pockey away.**

**Alice: There is no way in hell you are doing that *Runs to go protect her pockey***

**Yuki: *sigh* The shout out goes to Yuki-shi-chan because you always review and D-nee-san loves you and everyone who reviews.**

**D: That's right! I only own Yu-chan and Aly-chan! Enjoy!**

**Alice: *off stage* D-ANEKI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU , YOU'LL BE A DEAD AUTHOR!**

**D: And that is my cue to run! *Grabs plastic bag of pockey and runs***

**_*Twin Telepathy*_**, _'Thoughts'_

****************************************(Line Break)**************************************

**Chapter 8 – The escape part 2**

'_What have they done to him?_' I thought.

Mukuro-kun realized I was staring at his eye. His right hand covered the eye.

"Does my unnatural eye frighten you, Shirayuki?" he asked sadly.

My left hand moved up to his hand-covered eye, removed his hand, and placed mine on his cheek. My bangs covered my eyes.

"How dare they do this to you, too all of you and Alice." I said feeling my anger rising.

I felt his eyes widened.

"Why do you care so much about our well being?" Mukuro-kun asked.

I looked up at him. "I care because you guys are my friends. Even if you don't feel the same, that's how I feel about you." I said, "I'm the kind of person who, no matter the obstacle, will do everything in her power to help the people she cares about."

He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Kufufu, I'm happy that you consider me your friend, Shirayuki. Now how do you propose we go about this escape mission?" he said.

I smiled. "Arigato Mukuro-kun. First we head to the data room and delete all of their experiment data so that is never a repeat of this" I said.

"Hai!" they said in unison.

We left the lab and ran through the halls when the alarms went off.

"Crap! They know we're gone" Alice said.

"There's nobody here so they must have one to the cell's and found out you two were gone" Ken said.

"How did you two get out anyway?" Chikusa asked.

I sweat-dropped.

"Alice kicked our cell door open," I told them.

Ken and Chikusa gave Alice a '_seriously?_' look.

"What? Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we can't kick ass. Besides Yuki kicked Hell's Gate to smithereens and remember what she did back at the lab?" Alice said.

All three boys paled at the thought and memory.

'_I'm not that scary, am I?_' I thought.

Soon we found guards racing towards us. They stopped, took a defensive position and readied their guns.

"Aim but don't kill them. They are still needed" the leader said. He raised his hand as if he was telling them to stop. He then extended his hand out to us and yelled, "Fire!" They soon started shooting at us.

In a split second, I was in front of everyone and spun my scythe. The bullets hit my spinning scythe and were deflected.

"Yukiko-san!" Ken and Chikusa exclaimed.

"Alice dodge the incoming bullets and disarm them since you're the fastest at the moment," I said to my sister.

"You got it" she said, "Time to slice and dice!"

She ran to the guards and dodged every bullet that came her way as I continued to deflect them.

"Once Alice gets rid of their guns, Ken I want you to use your Kong channel and ram them. Chikusa and Mukuro-kun I want you two to have your weapons ready in case something goes wrong." I said to the others.

"Hai, Yukiko-san/Shirayuki" they said.

Alice managed to get in front of the guards and sliced their guns into pieces.

"NOW!" I yelled.

Ken rushed forward, followed by Chikusa and Mukuro-kun. Ken used his Kong channel and bulldozed through the guards. Alice followed Ken and I followed Mukuro-kun.

After losing the guards, we found ourselves in front to the Data room. Ken changed back and we walked into the room. Alice and the boys stood at the door and I went straight to one of the computers to look for our data.

"Kufufufu, looks like those scientists aren't so smart after all if they just left this place unguarded." Mukuro-kun said.

"Maybe we caused such a commotion that every single guard and scientist went looking for us" Alice suggested

"That certainly is possible," Chikusa added.

I was typing away at the computer in search for the deletion code. When I finally found it, I began the system deletion program. As the system was deleting its files, my file popped up and began its deletion. But I managed to read it before it deleted completely.

**Experiment: 72**

**Human Name: Sawada, Yukiko**

**Gender: Female**

**Flames: Snow**

**Weapons: Snow Scythe, Snow Tenssen and throwing knives**

**Mafia Family: Vongola**

**Special attacks: Nightmare Blizzard, Snow Fire**

**Plans for after experimentation: Keep alive**

"_Keep alive' what does that mean?_' I thought.

The file deleted it's self and Mukuro-kun's popped up after mine. I looked over it and when I got to the bottom of the page, my eyes widened.

**Plans for after experimentation: Elimination**

"_Elimination!?' those psychopaths are planing on killing him?_' I thought.

After Mukuro-kun's file deleted its self, Ken and Chikusa's files popped up. I read the bottom and it said the same thing as Mukuro-kun's. I felt my anger grow. Then Alice's file popped up and I read it.

**Experiment: 72.5**

**Gender: Female**

**Flames: Hail**

**Weapons: Hail Scythe, Hail Tenssen, and throwing knives**

**Special Attacks: Nightmare Hail Storm, Hail Fire (1) **

**Plans for after experimentation: Elimination**

_SYSTEM DELETION COMPLETE_

*Glass breaks*

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The band of misfits and I stood guard at the door as Yuki went to wipe the mainframe clean.

"Kufufufu, looks like those scientists aren't so smart after all if they just left this place unguarded." Pineapple Head said.

"Maybe we caused such a commotion that every single guard and scientist went looking for us" I suggested.

"That certainly is possible," Kakipi added.

The only sound in the room was Yuki typing away at the computer, other then that the whole room was silent.

After about ten minuets, I looked over at the computer and saw a file pop up.

_'About damn time! How long was that stupid code anyway?_' I thought.

After a minuet or two, her facial expression went from confusion to eyes wide with anger. As the computer screen changed from file to file, she got angrier and angrier.

When the last file appeared on the screen disappeared and the 'SYSTEM DELETION' window popped up, Yuki's shoulders were shaking, her dull brown bangs covered her eyes, she bit her lip and she smashed the computer with her fist.

My eyes widened in shock. "Yuki!" I yelled running over to her.

I grabbed her hand and checked it for cuts. I sighed in relief when I didn't see any. I looked at her.

"Why the hell did you do that? What the hell were you thinking? Why the hell are you so mad?" I asked her.

She wasn't mad. No, mad would make her look clam. She was beyond pissed, she was furious. You could literally see the dark destructive aura radiating off her.

"How dare they...," she muttered.

"Yuki?"

"How dare they conduct experiments on children, in the name of science, and then exterminate them when they are no longer needed as if they were nothing more then bugs. When I find them, I will leave no one alive."

"Yukiko-san did you read?" Kakipi asked.

"I read our files. All of them, but mine, said that they were going to kill you all when they were done with the experimentation process," she explained.

My eyes widened in shock. No wonder Yuki was so mad. In the past two months that I have known Yuki, I knew that she cared about all four of us and that it would also hurt her a lot if she seen any of us hurt. That's how much she cared for us.

"So you plan on killing every single scientist here in order to get revenge or is it something else?" Pineapple head asked.

"It's not just the elimination plans! It's also about seeing you, Ken, and Chikusa getting hurt. And for Alice for being created" she said.

I hung my head and looked at the floor sadly. Did that mean she didn't want me? Was she lying to me when she told me that she didn't hate me?

"What do you mean Yukiko-san?" Dog Breath asked.

"If it weren't for those people, then Alice wouldn't have had to suffer as much as she did. But then again… I do have to thank them for giving me a sister" she said.

My head shot up and was met with a warm smile from Yuki.

"Yuki…" I muttered. "Arigato…" I smiled back.

"No problem" she said. Then she turned back to the rest of the group and switched into leader mode. "Alright. Let's get out of here!" we nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

As we ran through the halls, we killed every scientist we came across. It felt like hours had passed since we got out of our cell. It could have been longer but we didn't know.

Suddenly Yuki stopped. "Shirayuki is something wrong?" Pineapple head asked. She didn't answer him and turned her head left as though she was listening for something.

"Yukiko-san?" Kakipi asked.

"Is something wrong?" Dog Breath asked.

"Yuki? What is it?" I asked.

"Alice I want you to get the boys out of here" she said not looking at us.

"What?!" Dog Breath yelled.

"What are you saying Yukiko-san?" Kakipi asked

"I'm saying, I want you four to leave me behind and get out of here" she told them.

All three of them looked at here in shock. Pineapple head narrowed his eyes. "We're not leaving you in this hell hole, Shirayuki" he said.

She glanced at them and sighed. She looked over to me. **_*Alice get them out of here*_** she thought.

**_*What about you? You know they won't leave without you.*_** I thought back.

**_*I'll be fine. There are some loose ends that need tying up*_**

At first I was confused. I didn't understand what she meant by "loose ends". But then I saw the look in her eyes. My own soon widened in realization. The look she had promised death. It was the same look she always had when that psycho Dr. Romulo was around.

That's why she wanted to leave. She was going to fulfill her promise.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Don't do anything too stupid and don't die" I told her.

She smiled. "Arigato, Alice" she turned around and waited.

"Let's go boys" I said walking away.

"Oi! Baka-usagi! We can't just leave Yukiko-san here!" Dog Breath exclaimed.

I turned and glared at him. "Ken, shut up!" he flinched from my glare and stayed silent. "I don't like it ether but we don't have a choice. It's what Yuki wants and as long as she comes back to us alive and in one piece I won't question her choice."

**(A/N: When Alice calls someone by their name and not a nickname, that means shit just got real)**

The boys hesitated. They glanced at each other then Yuki before nodding.

"Be careful Yuki!" I yelled over my shoulder as the four of us started running again. "We'll see you outside!"

* * *

After a while, we saw a pair of dark brown doors and burst through them. When we got through, the first thing we saw was a blinding light. I cringed and blinked a few times trying to adjust to the sudden flood of light and warmth.

Once our eyes adjusted, we started running again. When the mansion became the size of my thumb, we stopped to catch our breath.

"We… finally…got…out…of…that…horrid…place…" Dog Breath panted.

"I…hope…Yukiko-san is…okay" Kakipi said.

"Shirayuki is strong. I'm sure she'll be fine" Pineapple head said. "Isn't that right Baka-usagi?'

I nodded. We watched the mansion for any sign of Yuki. Suddenly the whole building went up bright red flames. We gasped in surprise and I tried to run back to the now burning only to be held back by Ken and Chikusa.

I struggled against their hold. "Let me go! Yuki's still in there! Yuki!" I yelled.

I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes as I stared at the burning building. I looked down at the ground, tears falling from my eyes.

"Alice! Ken! Chikusa! Mukuro-kun!" I heard Yuki yell.

I looked up to see, a very much alive, Yuki running and waving to us. I stood up from as Yuki stopped in front of me. She looked back at the burning building and grins sheepishly.

"Oops. I guess I over did it a bit" she said, laughing nervously. She looked back at me.

"Dumbass" I said hugging her.

* * *

"So what do you plan to do now that we're out?" Yuki asked the boys.

After my little episode, we decided to sit down and discussed our plans of new found freedom.

"We'll go back to Italy and plan from there" Pineapple head said.

"Yukiko-san, Alice-san, what about you two? What will you do now?" Kakipi asked.

To be honest, I really didn't know what I was going to do now. I wasn't person, I was Yuki's clone. I myself didn't have a family before being created and meeting Yuki. The only thing I could do was leave and wonder.

"Well, I was thinking about going back home with Alice" she said. I looked at her with wide eyes. "If that's okay with you" she added with a warm smile on her face.

"Arigato Yuki" I said smiling.

She smiled back.

"Kufufu~, I guess this is goodbye then, Shirayuki" Pineapple head said.

"Yeah" she said sadly.

"Yukiko-san, this isn't goodbye forever. I 'm sure that we will meet once again. So please don't be sad." Kakipi said.

"Hai, you're right. We will see each other again some day. Arigato Chikusa" she said wiping her tears.

"Well, we better get going" Pineapple head said getting up from the ground, "But before we do I have a way for us to keep in contact with each other."

"Honto? How?" Yuki asked as we getting up as well.

"Kufufu, with my weapon I would be able to contact you through your mind and dreams. That is, if you let me" he said.

**_*Yuki, I know what you're_** **_thinking…*_** I warned her. Ah, the beauty of twin telepathy.

**_*Oh, come on Alice. I want to do this. You don't have to do it if you don't want too.*_** she replied.

**_*'sigh' Fine…*_** I thought back, giving up.

**_*Yay! Arigato Alice!*_** she thought happily.

"Mukuro-kun, I'll do it!" she said.

"Kufufufu, I had hoped you would say that. From my understanding, all I have to do is scratch you with my trident" he explained.

She held out her arm and he scratched her with the weapon. The scratch was barley noticeable, it looked like a small paper cut the didn't bleed.

"Now we can stay in contact. All you have to do is call to me and I will respond" he added.

"Hai, Mukuro-kun!"

"Well, we'll go now. I hope to see you soon and I wish you luck Shirayuki, Baka-usagi" he said as the all started to walk away.

"Ja ne minna! And good luck!" Yuki called out.

"Ja ne! Pineapple Head! Dog Breath! Kakipi!" I called out. I'm still ticked off at that nickname.

"Ja ne Yukiko-san, Baka-usagi/Alice-san!" Dog Breath and Kakipi called out, waving to us.

****************************************** (line break) *******************************************

**D: And CUT! That's it!**

**Alice: Finally!**

**Yuki:*Sob**sob***

**Alice: Y-Yuki! W-Why are you crying?**

**Yuki: *sob* I *sob* miss *sob* THEM!**

**D: *sweat drop* Don't worry Yu-chan! You'll see them again!**

**Yuki: *sniffle* Really?**

**D: Yep! *grin***

**Alice: She's right!**

**Yuki: Thanks you two!**

**D: You're very welcome**

**Alice: Please Review!**

**D: ****'Till next time! Ciao Ciao!**

**(1)- Hail Fire sounds like Hell Fire**


	9. Return and Iemitsu

**D: Hi Minna~! Thx for reading Scythe Twins! Time for chapter nine! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I've just been super busy!**

**Alice: You've been missing for months! *whines* When do we go home~~~?**

**Yuki: *sigh* will you act your age?**

**D: You will soon *sigh* Anyway can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Reborn: Ciaossu! Dame-D doesn't own KHR. *mumbles* thankfully….**

**Alice: Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?!**

**Yuki: He's been here the whole time.**

**D: I heard that reborn!**

**Reborn: *kicks head* you were suppose too!**

**Yuki: *gasp* REBORN! You can't do that!**

**D: *on the ground* ow… damn…you…Reborn…**

**Alice: *Bursts out laughing***

**Yuki: Alice stop laughing!**

**D: Curse…you…Alice… *passes out from pain***

**Alice: *Continues to laugh***

**Reborn: *sigh* You're as bad as Dame-Tsuna, Dame-D…**

**Yuki: *sigh* Please enjoy...**

**A/N: It took me nine chapters to realize that I've been Estraneo wrong. Reborn's right I am as Dame as Tsu-kun...**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Return and Iemitsu**

We stood in our places until the others were long gone. I sighed '_I'm gonna miss them._' I thought.

"Oi, Yuki!" Alice called out, bringing me back to reality.

"Nani?" I asked turning back to her,

"What do we do now? We don't know the way back" she said.

"Well we could-" I was cut off by my pacifier's glow.

"Oi what's going on!?" Alice exclaimed. That's right, she doesn't know about this part. I told her everything I knew about Checker Face and the Arcobalenos. Guess I forgot to mention the glowing pacifier bit.

Whoops.

"It's okay Alice. This just means that one of the Arcobaleno is nearby. And judging by the color I would have to say it's Reborn." I said looking at my, currently, yellow pacifier.

"Eh? Reborn? Oh I remember now. He's that baby that almost shot you in your dream world." she said.

"Reborn, you can come out now!" I called out.

Something jumped out of the trees and landed in front of me. "Yukiko-sama, I'm glad you're alright. I was just about to get you out." Reborn said.

"Wait, you weren't kidding when you said that this baby was going to get us out? Seriously?" Alice asked.

"I'm not a baby. I'm the world's greatest hit man, Reborn" he told her.

"Arigato Reborn. I'm so happy that you care so much about my safety. I'm really happy." I told the arcobaleno, smiling.

"Anything for you Yukiko-sama" he said. Then he turned to Alice. "And who might you be?"

"Who me? I'm Sawada Alice. Nice to finally meet you Reborn!" she grinned.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Sawada? As far as I know, Iemitsu only has one daughter and that's Yukiko-sama here."

"Well that use to be true but is no longer the case..." I said looking down slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Alice and I looked at each other and explained everything.

* * *

When we finished our story, Reborn was silent. His fedora covered his face, but I could tell he was furious. "Reborn are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up. "I'm fine. I'll take you both back home and explain everything to the ninth when I get back to Italy."

"Arigato Reborn" we said.

"What will you tell him?" Alice asked.

"Everything that you told me" he said. "Now let's get you two back home."

When the Arcobaleno started to walk away, I held out my hand and when Alice took it, we ran to catch up to Reborn.

* * *

After a couple of hours we finally arrived in Namimori. We then made our way to the police station to get some help. I don't why or when, but at some point I had ended up carrying Reborn. Alice and I were exhausted and were about to pass out, but we never did.

After some time, we had finally made it to the police station.

"Well this is it" Alice said.

"We're almost home" I said. Reborn jumped down from my arms.

"I'll take my leave now. There's a plane back to Italy in a couple of hours. I'll explain everything to the Vongola Nono" he said.

We tilted our heads in confusion. "Nono?"

"That's right you two don't know Italian. Nono means Kuuydime or ninth in Japanese." Reborn explained.

"Then what does Signorina Vongola, and Principessa mean?" I asked.

"Signorina Vongola means Vongola-sama or Miss Vongola and Principessa means Hime or princess. Why?"

"Back at the lab they kept calling me that" It wasn't a complete lie.

He didn't look completly convinced but didn't press on. "I'll go now. I wish you both luck." And with that he left. I squeezed Alice's hand and we went inside.

* * *

We walked through the halls, gaining looks from everyone in the hallway, and eventually finding the main room. We were about to enter the room when we heard a voice that I haven't heard in months.

"Please tell me you found something. Anything at all." the voice pleaded.

It was Papa…

"I'm sorry sir, but we have found nothing. Your daughter is no where to be found. Whoever took her covered their tracks well. I'm sorry." Someone else said, most likely a police officer.

"I understand…Thank you for at least trying…" he said.

"Papa…" I mumbled.

Alice walked into the room pulling me along with her. "Well you didn't try hard enough" she said.

Both the officer and Papa turned to look at us. Papa was a tall man with short blonde hair and , currently wide, dark brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of orange construction worker pants, a matching jacket tied around his waist, and a white under shirt.

"Yu-chan…Is that really you?" Papa asked, surprised and shocked.

"Hai…Tadima…Papa…" I said weakly before Alice and I started to fall towards the cold tile floor. The last thing I heard was papa calling my name before I fully blacked out.

* * *

**Iemitsu's POV**

I head over to the police station like I have for the last three months since Yukiko disappered. The last three months have been hell for us.

Tsunayoshi hasn't been his cheerful self, Nana stopped smiling, and Yukiko's friend Kyoya has been a lot more annoyed and angry at anything and everything.

Once I got to the police station, I went straight to the officer that was in charge of Yu-chan's case.

"Konichiwa Sawada-san" he said.

"Please tell me you found something. Anything at all." I pleaded.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but we have found nothing. Your daughter is no where to be found. Whoever took her covered their tracks well. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I understand…Thank you for at least trying…"

"Well you didn't try hard enough" a small voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw two little girls standing there. One of the girls looked like Yu-chan but with dark brown hair and eyes while the other girl WAS Yu-chan! Both girls were wearing pale blue hospital gowns and were barefoot.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

"Yu-chan... Is that you?" I asked.

"Hai…Tadima…Papa…" She said weakly before she and the other girl started to fall towards the cold tile floor. I calling her name and rushed to their sides.

I held both girls in my arms.

"Welcome home, Yu-chan. Welcome home." I whispered to her unconscious form.

"Sawada-san, there is an ambulance outside to take the girls to the hospital." One of the officers told me.

"Okay" I said, picking both up and headed outside.

When I got outside, I placed the two on the stretcher provided by the ambulance. I climbed into the vehicle just as it took off to the hospital.

During the trip, I did the only thing someone in my situation could do.

I prayed.

Prayed that they were okay.

But I couldn't help but wonder why this darker haired girl looked so much like Yu-chan.

Just who is she?

My thoughts were interrupted by the ambulance doors opening. A couple of doctors and the paramedics pulled the stretcher out just before I got out the ambulance.

"Iemitsu!" A familiar voice called. I turned around and saw my old friend Shiro coming my way.

He was an old mafia buddy of mine that works as a Vongola doctor. He was the same age and hight as me, with short black hair and eyes.

"What happened? I'm about to take my lunch break when the ambulance comes in with you in it." He said.

"I'll explain later but I need you to be my daughter's doctor." I said to my old friend. He then noticed the girls.

"Fine, I'll take good care of them. Go to the reception area and fill out the forms. I'll do everything I can." He instructed.

I thanked him and went inside.

* * *

Once I finished the paperwork, I called Nana from the hospital pay phones.

"Moshi-Moshi? Sawada residence." She said in the sad tone that has been breaking my heart since Yu-chan disappeared.

"Nana, it's me."

"Iemitsu? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the hospital." I told her.

"You're WHERE?!" She yelled. "Oh kami-sama! Are you alright?"

"Nana, calm down. I'm at the hospital not in it."

I heard her sigh in relief. "I see, but why are you down there?"

I sighed and told her what happened at the station.

* * *

"...Then they both collapsed and were rushed to the hospital." I said.

She was silent for sometime. I was about to called out to her when she finally responded. "Were they hurt?"

"I don't know but as soon as I know their condition, I'll call you. Okay?"

She sighed. "Alright. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Iemitsu." Someone called.

I turned to see Shiro standing behind me with a clipboard.

"Shiro, please tell me they're okay!" I pleaded.

"Daijobu. They're both fine. Exhausted and suffering from malnutrition, but fine." He said.

I sighed in relief. "Yokata. Can I see them?"

"Of course, but there is something I need to tell you about the blood work I did on them." **(A/N: I know that blood work results don't happen that fast but he's mafia. Need I say more?)**

"What did you find?" I asked as we walked.

"You told me that you had one daughter and one son, but the results tell a different story. They say you have _two_ daughters, twins, and one son."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. We might get the missing pieces of the puzzle when one of them wake up."

We arrived at their hospital room and the two of us walked in. It was then we heard a slight groan. I rushed to the girls sides. The sound was coming from the look-alike.

**(A/N: just to make things clear, Yukiko's bed is on the right side of the room near the window and Alice's is on left side near the door.)**

She turned her head slightly to the right and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times opening them more.

"Thank goodness. You finally woke up." I said to her.

She snapped her head towards me and her eyes widened.

* * *

**Alice: That's it? That's how it ends? We and the readers have been waiting for months for that?**

**Yuki: The ending wasn't as good as I had hoped.**

**D: Hey cut me some slack. I wrote that a year ago.**

**Alice: Holy shit!**

**Yuki: Kya!**

**D: What?**

**Reborn: They're just surprised to see that you're wake.**

**Yuki: Surprised is an understatement!**

**D: *Grins* Sorry you two.**

**Alice: *sigh* Whatever, please review!**

**Yuki: and vote on D-nee-san's poll!**

**Alice: And leave some pokey for me!**

**D&Reborn: Ciao Ciao!**

**Q: Can anyone tell me what episode little Tsuna met Nono? **


End file.
